


Re-Hash

by orphan_account



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Badass Noodle (Gorillaz), Car Chases, Drama, Kidnapping, Multi, Phase Five (Gorillaz), Phase Six (Gorillaz), Protective Murdoc Niccals, Sad, Sad Stuart "2D" Pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2D gets kidnapped and it's up to Murdoc, Noodle and Ace to get him back!
Relationships: Ace Copular/Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Re-Hash

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this. I'm sorry. Don't take this seriously tho, I wrote it at two am

It took them a lot longer than they cared to admit to notice that 2D was gone. Ace was the first to notice. 2D was either hermit or he was around everyone and everything, and surprisingly him and Ace had gotten along better than anyone would have expected, some would even say best friends. It was getting closer and closer to Ace's last month at the spirit house, so they had done a lot, and 2D certainly wouldn't just leave like that when his friend was leaving. They all sat for dinner, something that only happened every tuesday since they were either all too busy or tired. "Has anyone seen 'D?" Ace asked, sitting at the table, next to 2D's empty seat. "He's probably just in his room" Murdoc said, sighing. "Yeah well I haven't even seen him get food or anything" Ace said, Noodle let put a little gasp and frowned "I haven't either" "He's just an ol' hermit" Murdoc said, rolling his eyes. "Well he can't starve, Murdoc!" She got up and walked up the narrow stairs, Ace following. She knocked on the door a few times to get no answer, so she just came in. What she found was surprising for anyone else but not really 2D, his room was an absolute mess. Clothes, medicine bottles, cigarettes packs, switchblades, just about everything was everywhere. The only thing not there was 2D, he wasn't in his bed and he didn't have a bathroom in his room either. "Uh…" Ace said, they both walked in further. Nothing looked missing, his phone was on his bed, all his pills were on the frame. Under his bed he has all his keyboards and melodicas. His shoes by the door and clothes in his dresser. There was however a note on his dresser, it was certainly not his hand writing. Noodle eyes went huge as she read this. "Want him back? Send one million dollars to-" after it was an address. "No coppers or he's dead" Noodle shook and handed to Ace, who almost screamed. The two of them ran down and explained it. They handed the note to Russel, who sighed, coming up with something, calmly. Opposite to him was Murdoc, who was to say the least, furious. "What the bloody hell?! He got him self kidnapped...such an idiot!" Noodle frowned "We gotta get him back!" Ace said urgently. "Yeah what are we gonna do?" "Call the police" Russel said "But Russ it says!" Noodle protested but Murdoc cut in. "No police, 'kay? I don't wanna see their faces again" Russel and Murdoc had some sort of staring contest in which Murdoc of course one, ever the stubborn one. "Mudz, this is a TON of money" Murdoc suddenly got an evil smile. "Well let's go get him" Noodle was dumbfounded and Russel shook his head. "What?" "We'll agree to the money, send em a letter back and agree to hand it over at that house, they give us 'D then we tack the money and run" Noodle rolled her eyes, "Mudz this ain't a movie!" "Yeah but I've pulled things like this before" Russel shook his head again. "No, we report this to the police, they look for him and the people, they catch them and bring him back home" "Fuck the police!" Murdoc said eyes wide, loving the idea of his scheme. Russel just sighed. "Mudz we can't-" "Look, we have me, a god, a ex-gang member and a kid super solider, we can do anything!" Noodle sighed, not liking the mention. Ace smiled, "I like this plan! One of wait in the car, getaway driver, three to get back-" "No, as soon as they realize what we're doing they kill us or 'D" Russel added. "How long has he been gone?" Russel suddenly asked. "What?" Noodle asked. "When do you guys remember last seeing him" "We got lunch on uh, thursday" Ace said, and Noodle thought hard. No one had anything better, "He's been gone at least five days!" Noodle said, "Oh shit" she added "They didn't take any of his painkillers" "We need to get him back, now!" 

Russel wanted nothing to do with this, staying at the house just in case something happened too. So, Murdoc, Noodle and Ace took almost $200.000 dollars put out into 200.000 dollars so if they needed to count it out would be too intimidating. If somehow they did or asked why the they did it this way, Murdoc knew he could talk himself out of it. Figuring the kidnappers either wouldn't be at the house they left the address for or if they would be stupid enough to be there, they just sent Murdoc out, leaving a note at the door, knocking and bolting away and they'd wait down the street in the car.  
The house was in the suburbs, two stories and fairly new looking. It pained Noodle to just stare at it knowing 2D was trapped somewhere in there. The worst part was the house was only an hour or so from theirs.  
She sighed as they waited for anything to happen. They waited for what felt like years, before someone she couldn't make out opened the door and picked up the note. They left immediately, going back inside. They all held in their breaths for a long time until the person came back, in a disguise and had another person with them. "Do you think theirs another person in the house?" Ace asked, Murdoc grumbled. "Bet it, we could take them" Noodle frowned "Don't you think we should stick to the plan?" "Plans change" so quickly the three of them grabbed their "weapons" baseball bats. And then rushed out of the csr, slinking around the yard and breaking a window, Ace helped Murdoc up first, letting the short man scan the area before they could come up. Ace sent uo Noodle and then climbed in himself. They all stayed the quietest they could and slowly walked through the house, already they could hear there was st least one person in the house still, they were watching TV it sounded like. They decided Ace and Noodle would go check that out, planning on just knocking him out now before anything worse could happen, while Murdoc would look in the upstairs. They walked carefully through the dirty house, trying to not step on anything, one sound and they just knew they would be screwed. Eventually they got to the room, "Go there" Noodle mouthed, and Ace went around the wall, to the other entrance of the room. Noodle looked slightly to see an older pudgy man just watching TV. But her mind exploded when their were at least four other guys in the room. None of them seemed to be arm, but a few seemed to be strong. So she briefly made eye contact with Ace trying to get him to call it off. But that worked against her wish horribly. Ace jumped in, immediately starting a fight, so Noodle had no choice and she quickly swung her bat at the guys as Ace did. Some just fell over but three of them just dodged or grabbed their bat out of their hands. So they ran, Noodle grabbed Ace's hand a ran. They had to get Murdoc and 2D, luckily they found him, he had a unconscious and tied up 2D in his arms. "Mudz break for it" she yelled as they ran down the hallway, Murdoc fret for even half a second, bolted right after Ace and Noodle. Murdoc grumbled as he ran, holding onto 2D as tight as he could, holding his still body close as he possibly could. He tried to give Ace his bat as the ran but it only ended up following. "Shit!" He yelled as the bad guys picked up the bat, continuing the chase. Just as they got to the front door, the two men that left were standing right outside it. They all froze, it was quiet and still until Noodle swung at the guys and jumped on them and Murdoc and Ave hurried back quickly. Murdoc jumped in the drivers seat and put 2D in the back seat stilled tied up. And he ran back with Ace, now just punching the men until they got Noodle out. She got herself out however and looked furious, she grabbed Murdoc and Ace and they ran to the car. They hopped in and drove. Noodle sat with 2D and stared at the poor boy, his long legs tied to his thin chest, his face extra pale and had dirt all over it, and dried blood on his lips and below his nose. She started balling as she untied and shook him. Murdoc in the meantime was driving like a maniac. The bad guys in a car behind them, they had to lose them. His palms sweated on the steering wheel but he never let go of it, making an exit for the main highway. Ace turned and looked behind them."They are right there Mudz! Right fucking there!" "Shut it" Ace was actually scared as the car was right behind them, like feet. Thankfully they got on the road fast, it had good amount of traffic but enough to move around, botha bad thing and good thing. It had felt it was going on forever when Murdoc saw his chance, a right turn into another busy road, but one lane and going around a curve on a hill. The world felt still, completely slow as they turned. Ace turned back round, looking back for the car. "You ate a fuckin' god Mudz!" He yelled, not seeing the car. The three of them screamed in happiness, "Yes! Hell yes!" 

They stayed the night in a hotel and planned on staying there until they could move house. They knew where they lived, they were in danger. So they checked in and Noodle texted Russ. "Okay, what's going on here?" Murdoc said, pulling 2D onto the bed. He was still unconscious but was breathing, he was still breathing, as long as he was breathing. He was trying to wake up 2D as Ace and Noodle cried to each other from the stress, Murdoc just rolled his eyes at them. Murdoc started by cleaning the blood and dirt off him, once it was gone it showed all the bruises on him, all over him. Murdoc sighed, figuring 2D could clean off his chest and thighs when he woke up. He smiled at 2D, he had blue stubble on his face. 

"Get over here!" Murdoc yelled at the others, 2D was waking up. The two of them ran over to see Stuart. His eyes slowly peeling open, his milky white eyes were black/red again. It seemed so natural none of them even noticed for a moment. "Uh?" Was all he mumbled out, looking at them briefly before his head falling backward again and going in out of consciousness for a long time. "Stu?" Murdoc asked, gentle putting his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly 2D just sat up "Huh!?!" He shrieked, causing the three of them to all jump back. When they regained their focus 2D was sobbing, "Hey, it's okay, Toochie" Noodle said, placing her hand on his shoulder which caused him to jump. "Stewie? It's alright, you're okay, we're here" Ace said, smiling at 2D. Murdoc left their sides to get him his pills that they brought with them. "'D? Here look" he picked up 2D' hand and put them in his. 2D titled his head down, staring at them. Three of them. He held to his fingers, five. "No, only these for now, Toochie" Noodle said, he slowly processed this and took them when he did. The three of them winced as he swallowed them dry. He turned to them. "'D?" "Toochie?" "Stewie?" They all said at once. 2D wiped his tears and gave them a faint smile.


End file.
